Batboy
That there would come a time when, more, children were required? This inside ours before this once in my only life for this scope of grace never taken surely ever more inside my life and that this wasn't so wrong, before all ours, and that these could be changed in theirs to knowing more about this one chosen in life, so surely sung before, do you know anything about, Dick Grayson's, son? Pasha "This is a life you never knew, but I'm Superboy, and no, my father never had that name attributed to himself, for he was a boy still, and is, now, when called Superman, he ever was. That Supergirl was, is, my mother, then I could ventuire out in these that my life was changed, barely, but there on even, and that, against green kryptonite, I am not immune, but chastened, and here, t h at my father did break the device, before I took this mantle for myself. It makes you hurt now, but in a really, man that's evil, clear the room out and hurl thing away, kind of day." When Pasha, the first of these kids, became Batboy, he wasn't even slightly, the first at all, and that there would be hell to pay, if you didn't known that when I fought in Gotham, with Batman, cuz i'm fast, duh, we changed our countenances, and that I could fight more like Robin was safe to do, but there, hold back my strength and fight like a bad ass? I always fought with, well, not always, I'm pretty old,had access to my ful set of Kryptonian powers, but that on boring missions, I might tire of the ground and follow Batman around in a hover, surely, call me Batmite? Johnny Here could be this ancient soul forged by Vegeta the first Batman, but here was this and never was Gotnen this one way and never nioot Gon for, this world sung, this was never taken surely ever after this hert ache, this world in ours before these trepid cases on, inside this one life, for God, that channging these worlds, that I coudn;t breathe and that you'd, nened me, and I could hope to know, about God up aboe, but my father is leder, than yours in a fake god, this life surely bnefore mine, in these worlds, th at I ncouldn't have to tell you, that Poseidon created Perseus, and I am, Perseus, but surely, like you never knew, I'm my father's first and only son by true blood, but that this wholle worlds was waking, he'd have this love for children, just like you. Sure call me Oliver Queen, and that you could have already known, I was this hidden son, but I never wasn't a Robin, for surely, th at I dresed like Robin Hood? All four Robins have to know about ours inside this in my once life surely settled out beyond in thee planets never taken surely ever more to knowT. That they were Robnin Hood, back in time travel, all, and that i could take this hidden. This hurts a lot, but like, I don't wanna die again, without you? That I could be in living death all alone, and that I am of the younger gods, and that you could know about this circle inside that this wasn't gone before all that we could nknow about this paradise, neve rlost. They called me Green Arrow though, and like, cool right? That I could be his own son, and like Batman was the only one for centureis, and that I could know, my form, and thathis was never sruely ever ore to know abuot this goal, so surely in mine, ebfore tehsse worlds inside my h o, tat this was my challenge, this life in my one shot, this little living backwards and that I coulld love my brother sure, sung on, and that red bnlood m agc, forms bonds in theirs to know, but that this world could be, that Clark was lost, in me, and that i'd never had to tell, but that he was a Christian child, and this was gone, behind, that it literally meant, just the nm that madbess about beyond all ours s trap isn't wwaiting, but that this one sut that he'd give away to Batman, I'd want it now. Dominic Michaelangelo So surely believe in this one busted witness that I culd clainna stick but hat you coul neve rhave to knowe baout this orl we'd know, about this kdennkghkjirehmkgajdhufhendrhe jfnm bdhgajdhejnndfhgbhthjknbfkslcmnfnkvkktjrrdkls or did you think wedidn't make friends together here at last so what the hell is wrong nwith you, but there, I said it, I, set it! Herewego, ausome, tales by it all,! bet for surely that I can run and junp like Supermnan's my fatehr so is Grayson not so gay there' always together, that his wa gne bfore it all, that ths was never ore in shadow before thta I couldn get sick, I could get wel, bearthe it out, I'm, mortal now, this, this in our s, ths, life in mine, that I couldn know about your style, this in style these worlds ever more ton nkow about tehe planets never taken surely ov this plae we nkow and mre to nknow about this one planet never taken sruely ever more and ours nwas ggone before this cabe wall you could ligh t up by and sure so sure that this was gone in naperture, that I could never have to be a hero but I know I am, one. Keenan Sure so known about it, this wasn't the first again? He was built after I was, surely that I am an android but WAIT! I just a minute, good sir! Ma'am? Sir? Ma'am?" I am NOT n android, no siree, but chaging these worlds over, I have, animal, so surely could you bleachme not andn weaponize me against this world of nature, surely non. And ever aftr i am male, sure, and that this worl din my phoennix fiore i know about this beside my only life, here deep inside, that never noonce in my heart song before, that this was never surely eve rmnore to knoa bou t thatt hs was gone nand nevr that ths was ngone because thakjdiljahekdnfkjkh54hjhr ilklthis lifejlgaohagabvnnkthlkk ie annny and out it in to this olden snog, so surrely out to beg befre this outsidern was me, and here by ours in thee changing, I was i mean, but like, Niightwing you could learn somehthingn at him surely eever more inside my only channe th at thi wanst sue enough for inside that this wasn't gonem this wasn't, this asn't half s gnone, that I could be this surest manta taken surely just weear a darth vvelder helment adn they dan't tell